


Dinner and a Movie

by christinchen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Missing Scene, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, Dinner and a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Fill I wrote for [comment-fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) back in April 2012

It was three weeks after Jack had come back from his trip with the Doctor, three weeks after he had asked Ianto to a  _'dinner and a movie'_   in that awkward way, so completely unlike the Jack he had known before.   
  
Ianto had almost expected for Jack to take him up to this offer as soon as they had send Hart back through the Rift, but he hadn't. In fact he hadn't brought it up again at all.   
  
Ianto would feel disappointed if it weren't for the fact that Jack kept watching him. Constantly. It probably should be unnerving, really, Ianto thought, but mostly it showed just how  _different_  Jack was now.   
  
Whenever he had felt Jack's glance on him before it would have been when he was bending over, stretching to reach something or in some way or another drawing Jack attention to his body. Jack's glance would be lust filled and Ianto knew that not soon after Jack would find any reason to be alone with him or just plainly drag him down the hatch into his bedroom.   
  
But now, now his glances were shy almost. He would look away whenever he caught Ianto catch him looking. There was a look of awe on his face, as if he was surprised, amazed even to see Ianto standing there. He would catch a soft smile on Jack's face every now and then.   
  
But still. Jack wasn't asking about the date.   
  
A month after Jack had first asked him Ianto decided that he had enough and went up to Jack's office one evening after everyone else had left for the night. When it had been just sex between them, Jack had always been the one to take initiative and Ianto had just assumed that he would too take the initiative when it came to them dating.   
  
"Hey," he smiled as he entered Jack's office.  
  
"Hey yourself." Jack turned in his chair to give him his full attention.   
  
"So, are you free this evening?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"   
  
"I would like to redeem my promised dinner and movie."  
  
Ianto watched as Jack's whole face lit up in a smile and the other man was up, out of his chair and in his coat within seconds, holding the door open for Ianto to walk through.  
"Lead the way then."  
  
Later, after Jack had treated him to a nice Italian restaurant and a movie that Ianto didn't remember that much about after Jack had taken his hand after the lights had dimmed. After Jack had walked him home through the cold Cardiff night, said yes when Ianto had asked him if he wanted to come up for a cup of coffee. After Ianto had finally reached over his kitchen counter and had pressed his lips softly to Jack's, Jack muttered into the kiss:   
"I was so worried, you had changed your mind when you didn't bring the date up again."   
  
Ianto pulled back and gaped at him for a moment.   
  
Then closed his mouth, stood up, took Jack's hand and dragged him to his bedroom.   
  
They had wasted enough time, and there was no misunderstanding about any of the things he was about to do with Jack before the sun would come up and they would be swallowed once again by the chaos that working at Torchwood brought.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/331491.html?thread=58977507#t58977507


End file.
